Songs of the Relationship
by Lemmy
Summary: These are songfics about the Couples and Relationships of Buffy The Vampire Slayer
1. A Short Note

****

These are all of my Songfics all in one story PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Back to your Heart- Buffy and Angel

****

AN: Hey PPL this is another songfic or vidfic but about Buffy and Angel. The Quotes belong to the people at Buffy and I got them at Buffyguide.com and Laugh lines love lines and the song Back to your Heart belongs to BSB and Jive and I got that from Backstreetboys.com So don't SUE ME!

__

The Meeting

****

Angel: Ah, heh, is there a problem ma'am

****

Buffy: Yeah there's a problem why are you following me?

****

Angel: I know what you are thinking I don't bite

****

It's not that I can't live without you

It's just I don't even want to try

__

A friend

****

Buffy: who are you?

****

Angel: Let's just say... I'm a friend

****

Buffy: Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend

****

Angel: I didn't say I was yours

****

Every night I dream about you

Ever since the day we said good-bye

__

Angel

****

Buffy: Sorry you had to wait. Okay. look, if you're gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise man act on a regular basis can you at least tell me your name?

****

Angel: Angel

****

Buffy: Angel. It's a pretty name

****

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

__

First Kiss

Angel: I did a lot of thinking today. I really can't be around you. Because I am...

****

Buffy: Hey, no big. Water... over bridge, under the bridge...

****

Angel: When I am all I can ever think about is how badly I want to kiss you

****

Buffy: ... over the dam... Kiss me?

****

Angel: I'm older than you, and this can't ever... I better go.

****

Buffy: H-how much older?

****

Angel: I should...

****

Buffy: ... go ... You said...

*They kiss* (Angel turns into a vampire and jumps out the window)

****

There's nothin' that I wouldn't do 

Baby if I only knew

__

Dating a Vampire

****

Xander: You're in love with a vampire?! What, are you out of your mind?!

****

The words to say

The road to take

__

Immortal

****

Angel: I know this is hard

****

Buffy: What do you know about this? You're never gonna die!

****

Angel: You think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it? We just gotta figure out a way ...

****

Buffy: I already did I quit

****

Giles: Buffy, if the Master rises...

****

Buffy: I don't care! I don't care. Giles, I'm Sixteen years old. I don't wanna die

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

__

Friendship

****

Angel: My people... before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sigh of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart... Well, you know ... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody.

****

To get to you

and find a way back to your heart

__

The first time

****

Angel: Shhh. I ...

****

Buffy: You what?

****

Angel: I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop.

****

Buffy: Me, me, too. I can't either

****

I don't know how it got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

__

Lost soul

****

Angelus: What? I took off.

****

Buffy: But you didn't say anything. You just left.

****

Angelus: Yeah. like I really wanted to sick around after that.

****

Buffy: What?

****

Angelus: You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night.

****

Buffy: What are you saying?

****

Angelus: Let's not make an issue out of it okay? In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened.

****

Buffy: I,I don't understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?

****

Angelus: You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro.

****

'cause your love is so amazing

Baby you're the best thing in my life

__

Heartbroken

****

Angelus: You know what the worst part was, huh? Pretending that I loved you. If I'd known how easily you'd give it up, I wouldn't have tried.

****

Let me prove my love is real

And made you feel the way I feel

__

Sad goodbye

****

Angel: I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months.

****

Angel: What's happening?

****

Buffy: Shh. Don't worry about it I love you.

****

Angel: I love you

****

Buffy: Close your eyes.

****

I promise I would give the world

If only you would tell me girl

__

Suicide

****

Angel: Look, I'm weak. I've never been anything else. It's not the demon in me that needs killing, Buffy. It's the man.

****

Buffy: You're weak. Everybody is. Everybody fails. Maybe this evil did bring you back, but if it did, it's because it needs you. And that means you can hurt it. Angel, you have the power to do real good, to make amends. But if you die now, then all that you ever were was a monster. Angel, Please, the sun is coming up

****

Angel: Just go.

****

Buffy: I won't!

****

Angel: What, do you think this is simple? You think there's an easy answer? You can never understand what I've done! Now go!

****

Buffy: You are not staying here. I won't let you!

****

Angel: I said LEAVE!

****

Angel: Am I a thing worth saving, huh? Am I a righteous man? The world wants me gone!

****

Buffy: What about me? I love you so much... and I tried to make you go away... I killed you and it didn't help. I hate it! I hate that it's so hard... and that you can hurt me so much. I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Oh, God! I wished you dead. I don't. I can't

****

Angel: Buffy, Please. Just this once... let me be strong.

****

Buffy: Strong is fighting! It's hard and it's painful, and it's everyday. It's what we have to do. And we can do it together. But if you're too much of a coward for that, then burn. If I can't convince you that you belong in this world, then I don't know what can. But do not expect me to watch. And don't expect me to mourn for you, because...

****

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

what can I do 

To get to you 

And find a way back to your heart

__

Speech from Mom

****

Joyce: Good. Because when it comes to you Angel, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow. But I think we both know that there are some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them, you're going to have to. I know you care about her, I just hope you care enough.

****

Give me one more chance, to give my love to you

'cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me

__

Breaking up

****

Angel: I'm trying to do what's right here. I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart.

****

Buffy: Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating.

****

Angel: Don't

****

Buffy: Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you.

****

Angel: I don't

****

Buffy: You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me.

****

Angel: It doesn't mean that I don't...

****

The words to say

The road to take

__

Dance

****

Buffy: I never thought you'd come.

****

Angel: It's a big night. I didn't want to miss it. It's just tonight. It doesn't mean that I...

****

Buffy: I know. I mean, I understand.

****

Angel: Dance with me.

****

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

__

Horrible news

****

Angel: Willow?

****

Cordelia: Hi. What's...

****

Angel: It's Buffy

Buffy Anne Summers

1981-2001

Beloved sister, Devoted Friend

She saved the world

A lot

To get to you 

And find a way back to your heart

__

Mourning

****

Angel: The woman I love is dead

****

James: Who are you talking about?

****

Cordelia: It happened three months ago, we try not to say her name too much.

****

I turn back time

To make you mine

__

Dealing

****

Angel: That I'm okay. That losing Buffy didn't kill me, that I could deal with it. In all those years no one ever mattered, not like she did. And now she's gone. Forever.

****

And to find a way back to your heart

I beg and plead

__

Alive

****

Cordelia: Angel! Willow's on the phone. She's Alive. Buffy's Alive!!

****

Buffy: Angel

****

Giles: Is he in trouble

****

Buffy: He knows I'm... He needs to see me. And I have to see him.

****

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

__

Forever

****

Buffy: It's going to be light soon

****

Angel: I can stay in town. As long as you want me.

****

Buffy: How's forever? Is forever good for you?

****

The words to say 

The road to take 

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart.

AN: I hope you liked this one!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**__**


	3. Quit Playin' Games (With my heart)- Buff...

****

AN: Yes another songfic this time Buffy and Riley I own none of the quotes or the song so don't SUE PLEASE!!!!  
  


****

Baby, ooh

****

Riley: So, are you girls taking Intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?  
**Buffy:** Uh-huh. I mean, the first one. 

  
  
**Even in my heart I see  
You're not being true to me  
Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad baby  
Quit playing games with my heart**

Dawn: What are you doing?   
**Buffy:** My boyfriend. Go away.

Quit playing games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart  
Quit playing games with my heart  
I should have known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop  
You're tearing us apart  
Quit playing games with my heart

Buffy: Oh, you're a god. You're like the...god of boyfriends.  
**Riley:** Nah, I just like it when you owe me favors.  
**Buffy:** Well, this earns you a big favor. There could be outfits.  
**Riley:** Ooh. Be still my heart. 

****

I live my life the way  
To keep you comin' back to me  
Everything I do is for you  
So what is it that you can't see  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad baby  
You better...  
Quit playing games with my heart

Buffy: She's a very dangerous woman.  
**Riley:** Okay, I get it, Faith bad. Do I look like I'm arguing?  
**Buffy:** Not yet. But you always make that innocent face right before you start.  
**Riley:** Figured that out, huh? Damn. Took Mom twelve years to catch that one. 

  
  
**Quit playing games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart  
Quit playing games with my heart  
I should have known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop  
You're tearing us apart  
Quit playing games with my heart**

Riley: You're under the thrall of the Dark Prince!

Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong  
Don't leave me hangin' here forever  
Oh baby baby this is not a lie  
Let's stop this tonight

Dawn: She sure cries a lot less with you than she did with Angel.  
**Riley:** Angel ... made her cry a lot, huh?  
**Dawn:** Everything with him was all ... eee, you know?  
**Riley:** All...?  
**Dawn:** You know ... "my boyfriend's a vampire" crazy crazy. Every day was like the end of the world. She doesn't get all worked up like that over you.

Baby, ooh quit playing games

Riley: Loving you is the scariest thing I've ever done, Buffy. 

****

Buffy: I don't know why. 

  


****

Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad baby  
Quit playing games with my heart

Riley: But she doesn't love me. 

  


****

Quit playing games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart  
Quit playing games with my heart  
I should have known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop  
You're tearing us apart  
Quit playing games with my heart

Buffy: You are unbelievable! You're giving me an ultimatum?  
**Riley:** I'm not. I-  
**Buffy:** You are! You expect me to get over it now or you're gone! 

****

Quit playing games with my heart  
Na, na, na ,na, na, na ,nah,  
Na, na ,na ,na, na, baby  
Na, na, na , na ,na, nah  
Quit playing games with my heart  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah  
Na, na , na, na, na, baby  
Na, na, na ,na, na , nah  
My heart  
**With my heart**

  
  
**Angel:** Oh…and Riley?   
**Buffy:** Yeah?   
**Angel:** I don't like him.  
  
  
**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Drowning- Buffy and Spike

****

AN: The Quotes used in this fic are not mine they belong to the people at Buffy and I got them at

Buffyguide.com and laugh lines love lines. The song Drowning belongs to BSB and Jive and I got all the lyrics at Lets sing it.com. I hope no one has done this yet and if so sorry I didn't copy this just came to me after I saw an episode of Buffy.

_THE FIRST KISS_

****

Buffy: Spike lips! Lips of Spike! Ugh.

****

Spike: Don't I get a cookie?

****

Buffy: No.

****

Spike: Well, I gotta have something. I still have Buffy taste in my mouth.

****

Don't pretend you're sorry

I know you're not

You know you got the power

To make me weak inside 

__

CRUSH

****

Dawn: Oh, come on. You didn't notice? Buffy, Spike is completely in love with you

****

Buffy: Spike! Spike wants me, how obscene is that?

****

Girl you leave me breathless

But it's okay 'cause

You are my survival

Now hear me say 

__

EMBRASSMENT 

****

Buffy: She thinks that ... she said that ... Spike's in love with me. 

****

Willow: Well, he...he actually told you? He, he said, "I love you"?

****

Buffy: Well, I-I didn't let him get that far, but...I could see the words coming.

****

Joyce: Honey, did you_somehow, unintentionally, lead him on in any way? Uh, send him signals?

****

Buffy: Well, I...I do beat him up a lot. For Spike that's like third base. 

****

I can't imagine life

Without your love

Even forever don't seem

Like long enough

__

LIKE A MAN

****

Spike: I know you'll never love me. I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's... 

****

Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

__

FIRE

****

BUFFY

I touch the fire and it freezes me

I look into it and it's black

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peel

I want the fire back now, through the smoke she calls to me

To make my way across the flame

To save the day or maybe melt away

I guess it's all the same So, I will walk through the fire

Cause where else can I turn?

I will walk through the fire

And let it-

**SPIKE**

The torch I bear is scorching me

Buffy's laughing, I've no doubt

I hope she fries

I'm free if that bitch dies!

I better help her out...

****

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me 

Drowning in your love

__

RELIZING IT 

****

SPIKE

No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her

****

Maybe I'm a drifter

Late at night

Cause I long for the safety

Of flowing freely

In your arms

I don't need another lover

It's not for me

Cause only you can save me

Oh can't you see

I can't imagine life

Without your love

And even forever don't seem

Like long enough (Don't seem like long enough!)

__

SOMETHING TO SING ABOUT

**BUFFY**

So that's my refrain

I live in Hell

'Cuz I've been expelled

From Heaven I think I was 

In Heaven So, give me something to sing about

Please give me something 

****

Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

__

KEEP ON LIVING

****

SPIKE

Life's not a song

Life isn't bliss

Life is just this

It's living

You'll get along

The pain that you feel

You only can heal 

By living

You have to go one living

So one of us is living

****

Go on and pull me under

Cover me with dreams, yeah

Love me mouth to mouth now

You know I can't resist

Cause you're the air

That I breathe 

Everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

__

FIRST KISS OF MANY

****

BUFFY

I touch the fire and it freezes me

I look into it and it's black

This isn't real

But I just want to feel

****

SPIKE

I died too many years ago

You can make me feel

*They Kiss*

****

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

And baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning your love

Baby I can't help it

Keep me drowning

In your love

I keep drowning

In your love

Baby I can't help it. 

Can't help it no, no

__

I LOVE YOU

****

Spike: Simple. I'm gonna prove something. I love you. 

****

Buffy: Oh my god.

****

Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

__

DROWNING

****

Spike: No, look at me! I...love you. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut...my throat.. I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you. 

Keep me Drowning in your love

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

__


	5. How did I fall in love with You- Willow ...

****

AN: As always the disclaimer I own none of the quotes or the lyrics to the song How did I fall in love with you that belongs to BSB and Jive.

****

Remember when

we never needed each other

the best of friends

like sister and brother

****

Willow: No I'm just here. I thought Xander was gonna show up.

****

Buffy: Oh, are you guys are going out?

****

Willow: No we're just friends. We used to go out, but we broke up.

****

Buffy: How come?

****

Willow: He stole my Barbie. Oh, we were five.

****

We understood

we'd never be

alone.

Willow: He makes my head go tingly. you know what I mean?

****

Those days are gone

Now I want you so much

The night is long

And I need your touch

Don't know what to say

Never meant to fell this way

Don't wanna be alone tonight.

Willow: I knew it! I knew it! Well, not 'knew it' in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know. You two were fighting way too much. It's not natural!

****

Xander: I know it's weird...

****

Willow: Weird? It's against all laws of God and Man! It's Cordelia! Remember? The, the 'We Hate Cordelia club, of which you are the treasurer.

****

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, What did you do

How did I fall in love with you

Willow: Let's get this straight. I don't understand it, I don't wanna understand it, you have gross emotional problems, and things are not okay between us. But what's happening right now is more important than that.

****

I hear your voice 

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child

That I resemble

I cannot pretend

That we can still be friends

Don't wanna be alone tonight

****

Xander: So what are our options

****

Willow: Well, I figure either... I refuse to do the spell and he kills us, or do the spell and he kills us.

****

Xander: Give me a third option

****

Willow: He's so drunk he forgets about us and we starve to death. That's sort of the best one.

****

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do

How did I fall in love with you

Xander: Uh... Will, this is verging on naughty touching here. Don't wanna fall back on bad habits. Hands! Hands in new places!

****

I wanna say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know

I don't wanna live this lie

I don't wanna say goodbye

With you I wanna spend the rest of my life

Willow: You saved my life

****

Xander: Hey! Nobody messes with my Willow

****

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, What did you do

How did I fall in love with you

Xander: Smart chicks are so hot.

****

Willow: You couldn't have figured that out in tenth grade...?

****

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard, so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall in love with you

****

Xander: Come on, Will. Look, you don't have a choice here. You gotta wake up. I need you, Will. I mean how am I gonna pass trig, you know? And who am I gonna call every night... and talk about everything we did all day? You're my best friend. You've always... I love you.

****

AN: *Crying* That last quote always gets to me Well Please review!!! and If you liked this read my other songfics Drowning **and **Back to your Heart.

****


	6. All I have to give- Willow and Oz

****

AN: A Willow and Oz songfic I own nothing  
  
I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart

Oz: Sometimes when I'm sitting in class... You know, I'm not thinking about class, 'cause that would never happen. I think about kissing you. And it's like everything stops. It's like; it's like freeze frame. Willow kissage.**  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give**

Willow: Well, I like you. You're nice and you're funny. And you don't smoke. Yeah, okay, werewolf, but that's not all the time. I mean, three days out of the month I'm not much fun to be around either.   
**Oz: **You are quite the human.   


****

When you talk does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say  
That's ok baby  
Just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away

Willow: (excited) It's a little, uh, PEZ witch!  
**Oz: **It's kind of a theme present. Do you like it?  
**Willow: **(breathless) I like... I-I *more* than like. Oz, this is probably the sweetest... We have to find a little PEZ werewolf, so little PEZ witch can have a boyfriend.   
**Oz:** I don't think they make a werewolf PEZ. You might have to settle for a wacky cartoon dog. 

Does he leave when you need him the most  
Does his friends get all your time  
Baby please I'm on my knees  
praying for the day that you'll be mine

Cordelia: Hello?  
**Oz: **It's Willow. She's nearby.  
**Cordelia: **What? You can smell her? She doesn't even wear perfume.  
**Oz: **She's afraid..  
**Cordelia: **Oh, my God. Is this some sort of residual werewolf thing? This is very disturbing.  
**Oz: **I really agree. 

  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give

Willow: At least tomorrow's Monday, another school day.   
**Buffy: **Well, that's good. You know, focus on school. That's the strong Willow way to heal.   
**Willow: **Actually, I was more thinking Oz will be there, and I can beg for forgiveness.   


****

To you  
Hey girl I don't want you to cry no more inside  
All the love in the world can never add up to  
all the love I have inside  
I love you  


Willow: I feel like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like if I'm old and blue-haired, and I turn the corner in Istanbul, and there you are, I won't be surprised... because you're with me, you know?  
**Oz:** I know. But now is not that time, I guess.   
**Willow:** What are you gonna do?

__

Bass Break

And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But love is all I have to give

Oz: My whole life, I've never loved anything else 

__

Drum break 

But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give

Willow: Oz... don't you love me?  
Oz walking forward and kissing her.  
**Oz voiceover: **The wolf is inside me... all the time.  
Oz walking away from the house, getting into his van.  
**Oz voiceover: **Until I figure out what that means, I shouldn't be around you. Or anybody.**  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you...but  
Love is all I have to give...to you**

Oz: I think I better take off.  
**Willow:** When?  
**Oz:** Pretty much now. 

****

But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give

****

Oz: A werewolf in love.   
  
  
**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. As long as you love Me- Willow and Tara

****

An: This is a Willow and Tara songfic. Finding a song for the to of them was pretty had but I think As Long as you Love me fits perfectly. I own Nothing  
  
**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in you history  
As long as you're here with me**

Willow: "You were there looking for me?  
"**Tara: **"I thought maybe we could do a spell - make people talk again.I'I'd seen you in the group, the wicca group you were... you were different than them. I mean they didn't seem to know..."  
**Willow: **"What they were talking about."  
**Tara: **"I think if they saw a witch they would run the other way.  
**Willow: **"How long have you been practicing?"  
**Tara: **"Always, I mean, since I um, was little... my, my mom used to, She um, she had a lot of power, like you."  
**Willow: **"Oh I'm not .. I don't have much in the way of power."**  
  
  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me**

Tara: Those boys really thought I was hot?   
**Willow: **Entirely!   
**Tara: **Oh, my god... I'm cured! I want the boys! **  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be**

__

TARA  
I live my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right  
  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you've set me free  
Brought me out so easily  
  
I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power's shone  
Brighter than any I've known.  
  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charms so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me believe!  
  
**GIRLS**  
Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh. (etc...)  
  
**TARA**  
The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Drawn to you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
  
You make me complete!  
You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me...  


****

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Tara: (tearfully) I don't think this is gonna work.  
**Willow: **Hey. It is, i-it's working. (Tara just looks at her, looks down) Tara, please. I need you, baby. I need you. I don't need magic, I-I don't, I ... let me prove it to you, okay? I, I will go a month without doing any magic. I won't do a single spell. I swear.

****

  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look in to my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

  
**Tara: **I don't know, I just ... think we both need some ... I don't know, space. (Willow looks upset) Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this.  
**Willow: **Are you saying you're gonna leave me?

****

  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
  
Xander: Tara's your girlfriend!!??   
**Giles:** Bloody hell!  
  
  
  
**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Like a Child- Xander and Cordelia

****

AN: Hey PPL Another Buffy songfic or Vidfic whatever you wanna call it. It was really hard to find a BSB song that fit Xander and Cordelia but I think Like a Child fits PLEASE REVIEW!!!! oh and I don't own anything the song belongs to Jive and BSB and the quotes belong to Joss Whedon and the people at BTVS.

****

If I could right

The wrongs that made you cry

Would you promise not to say goodbye

****

Xander: Oh, sure, they are. If it helps, whenever we're around them you and I can fight a lot.

****

Cordelia: You promise? 

****

Cuz I'm holding on

With a love so strong

And I can't take a day

Without you by my side

****

Cordelia: I'm dating a swimmer from the Sunnydale swim team! 

****

Buffy: You can die happy. 

****

Girl if I could change

If I could change your mind

Maybe you could help me

Wipe these tears from my eyes'

****

Cordelia: You were so courageous. And you looked really hot in those Speedo's. 

****

Girl don't stop

The sun from shining down on me

Cuz I can't face another day without your smile

And if you take away the loving arms

That surround me

Then I might break down and cry

Just like a child

****

Cordelia: And I want you to know that I still care about you, no matter what you look like. And... and we can still date. Or, or not. I mean... I understand if you wanna see other fish. 

****

Girl I can't belong

And I won't be free

If I fail to bring your loving back to me

So I'm pressing on

****

Xander: (stops her with a gesture) Let me finish. I've been thinking a lot about us lately... the why and the wherefore. You know, once, twice, a kissy here, a kissy there. And you can chalk it all up to hormones. (Cordelia looks puzzled) A-and maybe that's all we have here. Tawdry teen lust. But maybe not. Maybe something in you sees something special inside me. (Cordelia looks down, then back up) And vice versa. I mean, I think I do. See something. So...

****

I hope you'll understand

There's a broken heart

That lies within your hands

Cordelia: Xander... (opens the box) Thank you. (holds up the necklace and pendant) It's beautiful. (exhales and looks at him) I wanna break up.

****

So if I could change

(So if I could change)

And it won't hurt your pride

(And it won't hurt your pride)

Baby you can help me stop

These tears from my cries

****

Xander: (looks up suddenly) Yeah! Okay... (very upset) Do you know what's a good day to break up with somebody? Any day besides Valentine's Day! I mean, what, were you running low on dramatic irony?

****

Cordelia: (apologetically) I know. I didn't mean to do it this way. I...

****

Xander: (interrupts) Well, you did.

****

Girl don't stop

The sun from shining down on me

Cuz I can't face another day without your smile

And if you take away the loving arms

That surround me

Then I might break down and cry

Just like a child

****

Xander: Look, Cordy, I want you to know that I...

****

Cordelia: (weakly) Xander?

****

Xander: (hopefully) Yeah.

****

Cordelia: Stay away from me.

****

Like a child

Just like a child

With her spirits running free

She told me why

Oh she did

Like a child oh baby

Just like a child

****

Machine: Hey, it's Xander. If you get this, call me.

The last part of the picture left in her hand is of Xander, and she cuts diagonally right through his face.

****

Machine: Hi! Xander. I, uh... Well, I'm in if you feel like calling. Bye.

Cordelia's eyes and cheeks are heavy with tears. She sighs, takes a match and strikes it. She lights Xander's part of the picture.

****

Machine: Hi, Cordelia. Um... If you get the chance, if we could talk, I'm here.

She drops the lit piece into the bowl and holds the match to the others. They suddenly all burst into flame. The light of the flame shows just how tired, slagged and haggard Cordelia has become.

****

Machine: Hey again! It's me. I'm here. Again

.

She watches as the flames consume the image of Xander.

****

Think of what our love could be

If our hearts could set us free

Like a child 

****

Cordelia: Look, um, I didn't get a chance to say anything yesterday with the coronation and everything... but, um, I guess I just wanted to say thank you, all of you. 

****

Xander: That's funny, 'cause she looks like Cordelia.

****

AN: Well I hope that song fits what you thought of Xander and Cordelia's relationship PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	9. Yes I Will-Xander and Anya

****

AN: Hey everyone yes this another songfic thing and it's on another BTVS couple Xander and Anya I own nothing the quotes belong to Buffy and the song belongs to BSB

I open my eyes, I see your face

I cannot hide, I can't erase

The way you make me feel inside

You complete me girl, that's why

Anya: You know, you can laugh, but I have witnessed a millennium of treachery and oppression from the males of the species. And I have nothing but contempt for the whole libidinous lot of them.

****

Xander: Then why are you talking to me?

****

Anya: I don't have a date for the prom.

****

Xander: Well, gosh. I wonder why not? It couldn't have anything to do with your sales pitch. 

****

Something about you makes me feel

Baby my heart wants to reveal

Anya: Men are evil. Will you go with me?

****

Xander: One of us is very confused, and I honestly don't know which. 

****

I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you

Say these three words I wanna hear from you

Anya: Now I have all these "feelings". I don't understand it. I don't like it. All I know is I really want to go to this dance, and I want someone to go with me.

****

Xander: Be still my heart. Oh, wait, it is.

****

Yes I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will

Say these three words that promise to

Yes I will

Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you

Yes I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will

Baby, I promise you

Yes I will

Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you

Oh yeah, yes I will

Anya: Look, I know you find me attractive. I've seen you looking at my breasts.

****

Xander: Nothing personal, but when a guy does that, it just means his eyes are open. 

****

This is no ordinary love

And I can never have enough

Of all the things you've given to me

Oz: Anya, huh? Interesting choice.

****

Xander: Choice is kind of a broad term for my situation. See, it's either Anya, or the sock puppet of love for this boy.

****

Willow: Well, if Anya tries to get you killed, put me down for a big "I told you so."

****

You're my heart, my soul, my everything

Every night I thank you Lord

For giving me the strength to love her

Anya: What?

****

Xander: That's your scary costume?

****

Anya: Bunnies frighten me. 

****

More and more each day

I promise her as long as I hear those three words

Anya: So, where's our relationship going?

****

Xander: Our what? Our who? 

****

Yes I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will

Say these three words that promise to

Yes I will

Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you

Yes I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will

Baby, I promise you

Yes I will

Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you

Oh yeah, yes I will

Anya: I can't stop thinking about you. Sometimes, in my dreams, you're all naked.

****

Xander: Really? You know, if I'm in the checkout line at Wal-Mart, I've had that same one.

****

I stand beside you in everything you do

Wherever you go, whatever you do

Xander: Anya ... you wanna marry me? 

****

Baby, I'll be there

As God is my witness, I will carry this through

`Til death do us part, I promise to you

Xander: Can I take that as a "maybe"?

****

Anya: You're proposing to me!

****

Xander: Yes...

****

Anya: You're proposing to me 'cause we're gonna die! And you think it's romantic and sexy and, and you know you're not gonna have to go through with it 'cause the world's gonna end!

****

Xander: I'm proposing to you, Anya, because it's not.

****

Anya: You can't know that.

****

Xander: I believe it. I think we're gonna get through this. I think I'm gonna live a long ... and silly life, and I'm not interested in doing that without you around.

****

Anya: (softly) Oh. Okay.

****

Xander: (wide-eyed) Okay?

****

Anya: Yes. (small smile) I mean, yes. 

****

Yes I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will

Say these three words that promise to

Yes I will

Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you

Yes I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will

Baby, I promise you

Yes I will

Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you

Oh yeah, yes I will

Anya: No.

****

Xander: No?

****

Anya: After. Give it to me when the world doesn't end. 

****

AN: To tell you the truth I really like the Idea of Xander and Anya they make the cutest couple. PLEASE REVIE


	10. Everytime I close My eyes-Angel and Darl...

****

AN: This is a songfic about Angel and Darla I had a hard time finding a song that fits them but I own Nothing  
  
**Every time I close my eyes  
Every time I close my eyes**

Darla: Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?  
**Buffy: **Bad hair on top of that outfit?  
**Darla: **To love someone who used to love you.  
**Buffy: **(looks at Angel) You guys were involved?  
**Darla: **For several generations.   


****

Listen girl  
I don't know where to start  
But every word I say  
Comes straight from the heart  
I've been so wrong  
Never meant to hurt you  
Oh girl I'm sorry  
For what I've put you through

Darla: (smiles) I made him. There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there Angelus? You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years, but you threw that away because of her. You love someone who hates us. You're sick. And you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die. (smiles) You don't think I came alone, do you? 

Girl I'd do anything  
For one more chance  
(One more chance)  
Cuz I want you back again  
(Want you back)

Angel: Darla, Anglo-Saxon derivation, meaning 'dear one' - huh, didn't come into common usage until more than a 100 years after she was born. He must have given it to her. I didn't even know her real name. 

Cuz every time I close my eyes  
I see your face and I wonder  
When you close your eyes  
Do you think about me  
Now that I realize  
I want you girl and no other  
Every time I close my eyes  
You're all that I see

Angel: I want things to be like they were. You and me together Darla. I miss the view.  
**Darla:** That's impossible.  
**Angel:** It's not impossible.  
**Darla:** You still have a soul.  
**Angel:** I'm still a vampire.  
**Darla:** You're not. Look at you. I don't know what you are anymore.  
**Angel:** You know what I am. You **made** me. Darla. I'm Angelus.  
**Darla:** Not anymore.

You and I shared it all together  
Each other is all we'd ever need  
(All we'd ever need)  
I thought that you would  
Stay with me forever  
But I took for granted  
The love you gave to me  
Now I'll keep on trying  
(Keep on trying)  
Til the end (Til the end)  
Baby I need you back with me  
(Need you back)

Fred: Who's Darla?   
**Gunn:** Angel's old flame from way back.   
**Fred:** Not the one that died?  
**Gunn:** Yeah. No, not that one. The other one that died and came back to life. She's a vampire.   
**Fred:** Y'all have a chart or something?   
**Gunn:** In the files. I'll get it for you later. **  
  
Girl I'm going out of my mind  
I miss you so much  
I don't know what to do  
(What to do)  
Please say it's just a matter of time  
Until I feel your touch**

Darla: Turn me back. God! I can't bear this pounding in my chest for another instant!  
**Angel:** It's gift. To feel that heart beat - to know, really and for once, that you're alive. You're human again, Darla. You know what that means?  
**Darla:** Of course I do. It means pain and suffering and disease and death. Look, I released you from this world once, I gave you eternal life. Now it's time for you to return the favor.  
**Angel:** Favor. Is that what you think? You think you did me a favor? You damned me. 

Girl I'm going out of my mind  
I miss you so much  
I don't know what to do  
(What to do)  
Please say it's just a matter of time  
Until I feel your touch  
Until you let me come back to you

  
**Angel:** The child. The child has a heartbeat. It has a soul.   
**Darla:** No! Not my child! No! 

__

Spoken**  
I think about you girl  
Every night I'm in love  
And it feels so right  
I never meant to hurt you  
Or cause you pain  
I was just caught up in that lying game  
But now those days are over  
And I've changed my ways  
And I'm counting the minutes counting the days  
Until you let me come back  
Until you let me start   
To find a new way   
To get back into your heart**

Angel: You love it.   
**Darla:** Completely. I love it completely. I-I-I don't think I've ever loved anything as much as this life that's inside of me.   
**Angel:** Well, you've never **loved** anything, Darla. 

Girl I'd do anything  
For one more chance  
(One more chance)  
Cuz I want you  
I want you back again

Darla: No. No, I don't think so. Once he's gone, I won't be okay. I won't be okay at all. I don't know what I'll be. Angel... Our baby is gonna die right here in this alley. You died in an alley, remember? 

Girl I'm going out of my mind  
I miss you so much  
I don't know what to do  
(What to do)  
Please say it's just a matter of time  
Until I feel your touch

Darla: This child Angel, it's the one good thing we ever did together. The only good thing. You make sure to tell him that. 

You're all that I see  
All I can see

Darla: Hi. It's been a while.  
**Angel: **A lifetime. 

Girl I'm going out of my mind  
I miss you so much  
I don't know what to do  
(What to do)  
Please say it's just a matter of time  
Until I feel your touch

Angel: I never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world,but...  
**Darla: **I could show you. (smiles)  
**Angel: **Could you, then?  
**Darla: **Things you've never seen, never even heard of.  
**Angel: **Sounds exciting.  
**Darla: **It is. And frightening.  
**Angel: **I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me your world  
**Darla: **(closes her eyes) Close your eyes

  


AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Shape of My Heart-Giles and Jenny

****

AN: This is a songfic about Giles and Jenny I own nothing  
  
Baby please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
Oh yeah

Ms. Calendar: Oh, I know, our ways are strange to you, but soon you will join us in the 20th century. With three whole years to spare!  
**Giles: **Ms. Calendar, I'm sure your computer science class is fascinating, but I happen to believe that one can survive in modern society without being a slave to the, um, idiot box.   
**Ms. Calendar:** That's TV. The idiot box is TV. This is the good box! 

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Giles: (clears his throat) W-w-w-what I'm proposing is, um... and I-I don't mean to appear indecorous, is, is, um, a, a-a-a social engagement, um, a, a, a, a-a date, if you're amenable.  
**Giles: **You idiot!  
**Buffy: **Boy...  
**Buffy: **I guess we never realized how much you like that chair.  
**Giles: **I-I-I was just working on... (knocks over a few books)  
**Buffy: **Your pickup lines?  
**Giles: **(bends down) Um, in a manner of speaking, yes.

Sadness is beautiful  
Loniness is tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  


Giles: Did you just say 'date'?   
**Jenny:** You noticed that, huh? 

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  


Jenny: Did anyone ever tell you you're kind of a fuddy-duddy?   
**Giles:** Nobody ever seems to tell me anything else.   
**Jenny:** Did anyone ever tell you you're kind of a sexy fuddy-duddy? **Giles:** Well, no. Actually that, that part usually gets left out 

****

  
  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

Jenny: (faces away) I know you feel betrayed.  
**Giles: **Yes. Well, that's one of the unpleasant side effects of betrayal.  
**Jenny: **(looks down at her desk) Rupert... I was raised by the people that Angel hurt the most. (looks up at Giles) My duty to them was the first thing I was ever taught. I didn't come here to hurt anyone, (looks away) a-and I lied to you because I thought it was the right thing to do. I... I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know I was gonna fall in love with you.  
**Jenny: **Oh, God. Is it too late to take that back?  
**Giles: **Do you want to? 

I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Buffy: Look... I know you feel badly about what happened, and I just wanted to say...

****

Buffy: Good. Keep it up.  
**Jenny: **(not surprised) Don't worry, I will.  
**Buffy: **(holds up her hand) Oh, wait. Um... (looks at her) He misses you. He doesn't say anything, I mean, but I know he does. And I don't want him to be lonely. I don't want anyone to..

****

Jenny: Buffy, you know that if I have a chance to make this up...  
**Buffy: **(interrupts) We're... good here. Let's just leave it. 

Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Cordelia: So Giles is gonna try to kill Angel then?  
**Xander: **Well, it's about time somebody did.  
**Willow: **Xander!  
**Xander: **I'm sorry, but let's not forget that I hated Angel long before you guys jumped on the bandwagon. So I think I deserve a little something for not saying 'I told you so' long before now. And if Giles wants to go after the, uh, (looks up at Buffy) fiend that murdered his girlfriend, I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!' (looks back at Willow and Cordelia) 

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Xander: You can paint this any way you want. But the way I see it is that you wanna forget all about Ms. Calendar's murder so you can get your boyfriend back. 

Show you the shape of my heart  
  
**Giles: **In my years as... Watcher... I've buried... too many people. But Jenny was the first I've loved.  
**Buffy: **(looks up at him) I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him for you... (looks down at the grave) for her... when I had the chance.   


****

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	12. More Than That- Spike and Drusilla

****

AN: This is a Songfic about Spike and Drusilla 

I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines, oh…  


Spike: Drusilla. (goes to her) You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak.  
**Drusilla: **Look at all the people. Are these nice people? **  
  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that**

Spike: (puts his jacket around her) I've got you.  
**Drusilla: **I'm a princess.  
**Spike: **That's what you are. 

Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end, that..

Drusilla: Kill her for princess?  
**Spike: **I'll chop her into messes.  
**Drusilla: **You are my sweet... my little Spike. 

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

  
**Willow:** Drusilla broke up with him.  
**Xander:** Gee, and we had all hoped those crazy kids would make it work. 

  
  
There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye

Spike: It was that truce with Buffy that did it. Dru said I'd gone soft. Wasn't demon enough for the likes of her. And I told her it didn't mean anything, I was thinking of her the whole time, but she didn't care. So, we got to Brazil, and she was... she was just different. I gave her everything: beautiful jewels, beautiful dresses with beautiful girls in them, but nothing made her happy. And she would fliiirt! I caught her on a park bench, making out with a **chaos** demon! Have you ever seen a chaos demon? They're all slime and antlers. They're disgusting. She only did it to hurt me. So I said, 'I'm not putting up with this anymore.' And she said, 'Fine!' And I said, 'Yeah, I've got an unlife, you know!' And then she said... she said we could still be friends. God, I'm so unhappy!   


I will love you more than that

I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  


Spike: I'm really glad I came here, you know? I've been all wrongheaded about this. Weeping, crawling, blaming everybody else. I want Dru back, I've just gotta be the man I was, the man she loved. I'm gonna do what I shoulda done in the first place: I'll find her, wherever she is, tie her up, torture her until she likes me again   


****

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	13. Friends Forever- Buffy, Willow and Xande...

****

AN: Another Songfic about Xander, Buffy and Willow's friendship I own Nothing and I changed two things in the song.

****

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same

****

Xander: Oh, me and Buffy go waaay back, old friends, very close. Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved.   
**Jesse:** Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?   
**Xander:** No, it's, uh, it's not you. 

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

****

Xander: Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire, because then you might have to slay him.  
**Buffy: **(taken aback) Was there a... a school bulletin? Was it i-in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I'm the Slayer?  
**Xander: **No. I only know that you *think* that you're the Slayer, and the reason why I know that...  
**Buffy: **(interrupts) Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, just tell me, where would Willow go?  
**Xander: **You're serious!  
**Buffy: **We don't find her and there's gonna be one more dead body in the morning! 

****

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon and there was me and you  
And then we got real blue

****

Xander: And they say young people don't learn anything in high school nowadays, but, um, I've learned to be afraid.   


****

Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

Buffy: Hmm, I know you don't, that's 'cause you're my friend. You're my Xander-shaped friend! 

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

****

Willow: Love you so much.

****

Buffy: I know.   
  
**  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Jonathan be the stockbroker man?  
Can Cordelia find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**

****

Xander: I know the feeling.  
**Willow: **I'm afraid I'm gonna start to cry again.  
**Anya: **(softly) Xander cried at the apartment. It was weird.  
**Willow: **I-i-it's a, it's a thing we do

****

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

Buffy: I'd like to find Willow and Xander.  
**Joyce:** Will you be slaying?  
**Buffy:** Only if they give me lip.   


****

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

Buffy: Please tell me you're going somewhere with this?   
**Willow: **No. (hands Buffy a letter) I'm not going anywhere.   
**Buffy: **UC Sunnydale?   
**Willow: **I will be matriculating with Class of 2003.   
**Buffy: **Are you serious?   
**Willow: **Say, isn't that where you're going?   
Buffy hugs her and they tumble onto the ground.   
**Buffy: **I can't believe it! Are you serious? Ah, wait, what am I saying? You can't.   
**Willow: **What do you mean, I can't?   
**Buffy: **I won't let you.   
**Willow: **Of the two people here, which is the boss of me?   
**Buffy: **There are better schools. 

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

Willow: Actually, this isn't about you. Although I'm fond, don't get me wrong, of you. The other night, you know, being captured and all, facing off with Faith. Things just, kind of, got clear. I mean, you've been fighting evil here for three years, and I've helped some, and now we're supposed to decide what we want to do with our lives. And I just realized that that's what I want to do. Fight evil, help people. I mean, I-I think it's worth doing. And I don't think you do it because you have to. It's a good fight, Buffy, and I want in.   
**Buffy: **I kind of love you.   
**Willow: **And, besides, I have a shot at being a bad ass Wiccan, and what better place to learn? 

****

  
  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

Buffy Voiceover: Dawn, listen to me. Listen.   
I love you. I will *always* love you.   
But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends.   
You have to take care of them now.   
You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me. 

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

Xander: We saw her body, Will. We buried it.  
**Willow: **Her body, yeah. But her soul ... her essence ... I mean, that could be somewhere else. She could be trapped, in-in some sort of hell dimension like Angel was. (tearfully) Suffering eternal torment, just because she saved us, and I'm not gonna let ... I'm not gonna leave her there. (intensely) It's Buffy

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  


****

Xander: I don't know you, do I?  
**Buffy: **I'm Buffy. I'm new.  
**Xander: **Xander. Is, is me. Hi. (smiles)  
**Buffy: **Um, thanks.   
  
**Buffy: **Uh, Hi! Willow, right?  
**Willow: **(looks up) Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, did you want me to move?  
**Buffy: **Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor. (sits next to her) It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while.   
  
**  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. I promise you with everything I am- Ange...

****

AN: If you have been keeping up with Angel you can see something is going on between Angel and Cordelia so I Promise you (with everything I am) Belongs to BSB and Jive and I own none of these quotes.

****

It's in the silences

The words you never say

I see it in your eyes

Always starts the same way

It seems like everyone we know is breaking up

Does anybody ever stay in love anymore

****

Buffy: Angel's a vampire. I thought you knew.

****

Cordelia: (turns back to the mirror) Oh, he's a vampire. (puts away the lip gloss) Of course! But the cuddly kind. Like a Carebear with fangs?

****

I promise you

From the bottom of my heart

I will love you `til death do us part

I promise you

As a lover and a friend

I will love you like I'll never love again

With everything I am

****

Angel: What I meant was ... I'm gonna miss her. She was just this nice, quiet kind of crazy. I found it soothing. 

****

Cordelia: And what, I'm not soothing? I can be soothing. I could soothe your ass off, pal.

****

I see you look at me

When you think I'm not aware

You're searching for clues

Of just how deep my feelings are

How do you prove the sky is blue

The ocean's wide

All I know is what I feel

When I look into your eyes

****

Angel: That's really all I was trying to say, that we've been through so much together, you and me, as friends. You've seen the good, and the not so good. 

****

Cordelia: Just like you have in me. And for the record: the good I've seen far outweighs the bad. 

****

I promise you

From the bottom of my heart

I will love you `til death do us part

I promise you

As a lover and a friend

I will love you like I'll never love again

With everything I am

****

Cordelia: And you didn't just betray me, Angel. You didn't just hurt me... You gave away my clothes!

****

Angel: To the needy...

****

Cordelia: I am the needy. Do you know how scared I was you were on your way to becoming Angelus again? Imagine what could've happened it you'd gone nuts and slept with Darla.

****

Angel: You know I would never do that.

****

I promise you

From the bottom of my heart

I will love you `til death do us part

I promise you

As a lover and a friend

I will love you like I'll never love again

With everything I am

****

Cordelia: Oh, my god! These are gorgeous! You have the most amazing taste! You have, like, a gay man's taste! And that's saying something. I love them so much!

****

I promise you

From the bottom of my heart

I will love you `til death do us part

I promise you

As a lover and a friend

I will love you like I'll never love again

With everything I am

Angel: "Don't you came at me through Cordelia ever again. You play that card a second time and I'll kill you."

****

_with everything I am

****

Angel: I was just thinking about things. People. You know. How they relate. Take you and me for instance. We're very different. Very different. Obviously. Human_ vampire. Woman_ man...pire. 

****

Cordelia: Has someone been putting vodka in your blood? 

****

Angel: See? You're funny! And I, well I get off a good one every once in a while, but you... 

****

Cordelia: Angel, are you trying to say you love me? 

****

Angel: What? 

****

Cordelia: I love you too. 

****

Angel: You do? When did this..? 

****

Cordelia: Angel loves me. I love him. 

****

Angel: Oh, my god! 

****

Cordelia: You guys love us and we love you. 

****

Fred, Wes and Gunn chorus: We love you Angel. 

****

Cordelia: They were all saying it earlier. Just in case this prophecy comes true and we all die. You're not gonna wanna hug, are you? 

****

AN: OK If you liked this I have other songfics on The Buffy section SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
